


Just a Question

by Rycalla



Category: FLCL
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Takkun just has an innocent (very personal though) question for Haruko . Just some little thing I wrote for no reason other than I like FLCL





	Just a Question

“Hey Haruko, can I ask you something?” Naota asked.  
The pink-haired alien cuddled against him in the bed opened one yellow eye. “Be quiet Takkun. If you don’t mind, I’m trying to sleep,” she said. “Of course, if you were going to proposition me if you know what I mean, the answer is yes.”  
“Knock that off. I have a serious question. You’re an alien, right?”  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“No, I do, you’re weird enough. That’s what I’m getting at. Is there a whole planet full of people like you?”  
Haruko rolled over and stared Naota in the eyes. She looked very upset. Naota braced himself, Haruko liked to beat him up. But to his surprise she didn’t this time. “There used to be, a long time ago. Go look out the window. I’ll show you something,” she said. Naota didn’t have a choice in the matter, Haruko got up and dragged him over to the window. “Look at all the stars.”  
“Yeah, it’s a nice night,” Naota said.  
Haruko rested her head on her arms, standing against the windowsill. “Most of the stars burned out years ago, their light is just now reaching Earth. That’s why I can still see mine,” she said sadly.  
“Your sun went out?”  
Haruko hissed. It was an unpleasant memory. “It didn’t go out, it was destroyed. It was Medical Mechanica again. I was out on a mission, and when I came back hoping to have some time back home, I found they had destroyed my entire world. Killed everyone. Probably in an attempt to kill me, so ironically I’m the last known member of my race in existence. Took out our sun too, for no reason besides that they could,” she said angrily.  
“And that’s why you hate Medical Mechanica.”  
“Partly. Not that I care too much. They weren’t really like me. They looked like me, but their personalities were so different. My race was actually pretty mild-mannered and I hated it. My family was getting tired of always bailing me out of the stupid messes I get into. I was bored when I was a kid and did stuff, got in trouble all the time,” Haruko said. “I’m still bored most of the time, but now I can do whatever I want. I don’t need anyone telling me what I can and can’t do.”  
“I’m sorry I asked,” Naota said.  
“Don’t be. It’s a natural question. When I first came to Earth I wondered a lot of things about humans too. My home planet wasn’t so different except we were far more advanced,” Haruko said, still rested against the windowsill.


End file.
